The Universal System of Helt
The Universal system of Helt, or Helt for short, is the first part of afterlife for all beings that posess a soul, and several that don't. Though grim and full of suffering, it is a magical place owned and curated by the god-level deity Satan Practices When an entity dies, it will always go to Helt for a certain period of time. The time spent in Helt depends entirely on the actions of the entity during its life. Deeds considered bad will lengthen one's time in Helt, and deeds considered good will shorten it. The definition of a good and a bad deed depends on the species. For example, a predatory animal will not be punished for killing a member of a pray species. Non-sentinent animals in general do not spend a great deal of time in Helt. The actions of an entity determine not only the length, but the intensity of their stay in Helt. Very serious crimes, such as serial murders, massacres, terrorism towards benevolent entities, genocide, extinctions or attempts to destroy planets will often times lead to what is called "intensive" stay, in which the entity is actively tortured. In contrast to intensive, there is the extensive treatment. Extensive stays are meant for non-sentinent beings, children and people of moderate virtue. A person who lives an average life of 70 years will usually spend two extensive weeks in Helt, after being allowed into Heaven. Inhabitants The main inhabitant of Helt is Satan, who created the Universal System of Helt, and thus has claimed ownership. Originally just a very powerful devil-like creature, Satan has used dark magic to slowly transfrom itself into the third most powerful being in Pigverse. Not being able to overthrow Satan, the other demons and inhabitants of Helt are half-voluntarily subjugated to its whims. Asags are incredibly dangerous beings. They can live for tens of thousands of years, and during that time grow to be 500 meters tall. Each one carries on its back the top of a heltish mountain it was born out of. Satan is the only being that can viably command asags. Devils are a type of more intelligent and dangerous demons. Their appearance is as varied as of humans, with the addition of a variety of different horns, tails, wings and fangs. They will usually try to trick mortal humans rather than pose direct hostility. Demons are the most common of Heltish creatures. Humanoid creatures with horns, tail and a pitch-black skin, they spend most of their time trying to torture intensive inhabitants of Helt. They have not been observed to speak, but seem to understand human speech. Doom church is a massive, legendary, sentinent building located in the deeper levels of Helt. It is considered a holy site to all satanists, but very few living satanists have yet to reach it, due to Satan despising satanists. The Groke is Satan's right hand. She is a large, dark purple ghost-like being that can freeze anything she touches, and is often times sent on missions to capture intruders to Helt, or simply to cause chaos on Earth. Man-eating rooms are a staple of heltish environment. They have the ability to pose as anything from an empty warehouse to a fully-furnished baroque salon. As the name suggests, they eat humans, but also occasionally demons or other unlucky entities. Zombies are a type of undead humans. They did not originate from Helt, but were rather captured and reproduced by Satan. Zzyzxs are small, demon-like animals with three eyes, elephantine snouts, and the ability to light themselves on fire. They can speak human language, and are not very hostile to humans. Trivia * Satan, along with Posu, is the oldest regular inhabitant of Helt. * Helt can be accessed through any naturally-created planet in the Milky Way galaxy. * While the main focus of Helt is to serve as a punishment for bad deeds, it also serves as a recreational area for demons, a tourist attraction for inhabitants of both Earth and Heaven, and a source for affordable lawyer services. * After making it to Heaven, people are allowed to freely roam Helt. Some inhabitants of Heaven know more areas of Helt than Satan does. Category:Locations Category:Organizations